Krystal's Final Fantasy
by Pinnicle of Wierdness
Summary: Krystal begins to question her past as an evil presence begins to haunt her memories. A silver haired human known as Sephiroth. Does he have some connection with her past? Starfox/Final Fantasy VII Crossover. KrystalxWolf. Please Read and Review.


**_I have been having these weird dreams lately..._**

**_Dreams... I cannot describe._**

**_I feel as though... I could fly_**_. _

_An endless ocean lay upon me. I feel content and have no pain here. I look behind me, feeling a rush of wind blowing past my muzzle. I saw a wing, but only one. I seemed to be somewhat of an angel, but I only had one wing and no halo. What could this mean? I smiled as I felt the joy of being free from the real world, and I began flying through the sky. I felt no pain, no sorrow, only joy and happiness. My blue fur became wet as I flew through the clouds. I loved the feeling of the water that ran down my naked body. I felt at peace here. I flew down near the ocean water, the salty sea air rushing past my face. It was fun flying over an endless ocean. A dream that I would cherish forever._

_But that dream turned into a nightmare._

_The sky became dark, the clouds were black, the wind became stronger and stronger--sending me flipping through the air, my wing could not best the power of the wind. I stopped and looked down from where I hovered. The ocean water below me turned into a whirlpool, I could see what lies in it. An endless void of darkness. I was scared... no.... terrorfied. I began to see something emerge from the bottom of the pool. Silver hair and a wing like mine except it was black._

_He emerged, from the look of it-- he was human. He looked at me, giving me a stare that made me feel that the Grim Reaper was in my presence. I turned and began flying away in fear as fast as the wind would carry me, only to feel that my wing was gone and I plummeted to the water. Knowing I wanted to stay out of the whirlpool, I began swimming with the adrenaline that was fuleing my body. The current was pulling me under, I couldn't breathe. I was scared, falling into that void would mean my peril. As hard as I tried, the whirlpool won and pulled me into the darkness that lay before me. I fell, I was still underwater but I felt like a rock that dropped into a pond. When I could finally swim again, I kicked and began swimming towards the surface. But a demonic hand grabbed my leg, and kept me from moving. Soon after, three more had grabbed my other limbs. And soon, that same man appeared and held a long curved blade in his hand._

_"Well Krystal..." he whispered. "We meet at last, and better yet; in your dreams." I stared at his blade in horror. He pointed it towards my heart. "Now I shall end the Cerinian race, and the life of the thrid One Winged Angel."_

_He thrusted his sword at me and... _

_

* * *

_

Krystal awkoe from her nightmare, sweating uncontrollably. The thought of the human in her nightmare that had stabbed her continued to haunt the vixen. She had opened the cockpit of her Wolfen and jumped out then closed it after. Krystal could feel the cold air of Finchina blowing down her back. She shivered as the winter cold embraced her body, it gave her a very uncomfortable feeling. Like she was being watched by something… or someone. "Krystal… you okay?" she broke out of her thoughts to see Wolf standing in front of her, with a look of both worry and annoyance. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"C'mon, don't dawdle. We have to get those access codes if we want the planet to re-stabilize." Krystal thought that it was strange that Wolf would want to save a planet rather than conquer it. She shook the thought and continued to follow Wolf, hugging her body to stay warm. As they walked towards the climate control center, Krystal stopped dead in her tracks as she felt the presence again. _Maybe I'm just imagining things. _She thought. She ran to Wolf's side and continued towards the Climate Control Center.

As they entered, Krystal felt the presence again. Now she was starting to feel scared, this presence just disappeared and reappear at random. It looked as though Wolf didn't seem to notice. Then again, he wasn't a Telepath like Krystal. The vixen looked at Wolf, she also had felt something different about him. He wasn't yelling at her, he wasn't giving her rude or obscene comments, and he was hardly giving her any orders. Krystal did feel like the lupine had changed. He was helping her, he got worried about her, and he always made sure she was okay. Something told Krystal that Wolf put her before his pride, but she was with Starwolf. He could be just doing this temporarily.

"Here is the control panel." said Wolf. He looked around the panels, but he noticed that the power was off, he felt there was somthing suspicious about the controls. The power was never turned off. "That's strange... the control system is always online. Why is it offline?" he asked.

"Isn't that why the planet's climate is unstable?"

"Well... no. Someone had messed with the controls, and shut the power off. Usually when I say "offline" it doesn't necessarily mean that the power is off. It's run by a computer network. While the network is offline, the control system itself stays on for the climate to remain under control. We just can't control it while the network is offline, only when it's online. But for some reason both the power and the network are offline. The power is the only thing we need to worry about. You had the right theory Krystal, just not the whole idea."

"I'm sorry..."

"What are you apologizing for? You were probably never taught how to use this system, I can't really blame you for that." Wolf assured her. Krystal hung her head, she felt completely inferior and useless. "Fox... really didn't teach you much, did he?"

"I was on the sidelines almost all the time. He hardly let me go on any missions and he always worried about my safety, even though I can take care of myself."

"Well he really doesn't know what the metaphor "Sink or Swim" means. You should always learn to walk on your own two feet. But I guess he never let you do that."

The vixen nodded. She hardly believed that, but she knew it was true. Fox was too overprotective for good reason, but it was too much for Krystal to handle. Wolf looked to his right and saw that some kind of aura arose from the floor. He could even feel it radiating from the floor. He and Krystal walked towards it. They also felt some kind of telekinetic pull, it felt somewhat paranormal. The closer they moved towards the area, the more the pull intensified. "What the hell is--" before Wolf could even finish what he was saying, he was thrown from where he was standing and across the room. Krystal was both amazed and terrified. Her friend was thrown across the room with an unbelievable force. Her mind began picking up another activity, except this one had a will of it's own. She turned only to see that the spector reviled himself.

"Hello... Krystal..." he said with a blank expression on his face. Krystal froze in fear, horrified to see that the spector was the human from her nightmare. "W-who are you?" she asked, her voice was shaky. "Do you really want to know my name?" he asked mockingly. "I'm the last of the race known as the Cetra and a one winged angel. I am... Sephiroth"

Krystal felt completely uneasy at this point, the one thing she saw in her dreams was standing in front of her. "What do you want from me?"

"Everyone asks me that... when they already know the answer to that question." Krystal was afraid of what he was going to say next. "I want you... to die." Sephiroth slowly raised his sword. Krystal, relying on instinct, pulled out her staff and blocked the on coming attack. "Not bad..." Sephiroth swung his blade even harder than before, sending her flying into the wall.

She hit the wall and slid to the floor, unable to get up, she watched as Sephiroth raised his blade over his head again. Krystal closed her eyes, waiting for her death. But as he attemted to deliver the final blow, a bright flash of light came and struck him across his chest, and his form began to fade. "This isn't over." he told Krystal. He was gone after that.

"Sephiroth?" she whispered. _Why does that name sound so familiar?_

_

* * *

_

**Somewhere else**

A man, no older than twenty-four, was on a motorcycle speeding through the streets of Corneria. He looked as though he was searching for something. He had spikey blonde hair, sky blue eyes, a vest with a shoulder pad on his left shoulder that had a wolf ornement that held a ring in it's mouth. He also carried three large swords on his back. He looked like some kind of mercanary. He felt the cold night air blowing past his face, he shivered a little but it didn't change the emotionless expression on his face. "Vincent!" he called as he looked over his shoulder. A giant red cloth was blowing in the wind. But as it decended towards the ground, it began to take form. A man with jet black long hair, with a golden gauntlet on his left arm. His red cape covered pretty much the whole backside of his body.

"Don't worry Cloud--" He said, his voice cold and raspy. "--I'm here."

"Why are we here?" asked Cloud, his voice as cold as ice. "What does this have to do with the project?" Cloud asked Vincent. Vincent looked away and looked up at the night sky, his gaze at the stars faltered a little bit as he thought of the reason the two were looking for this so-called "Project." _I can feel she's not here. I can't sense her Jenova cells._ "I know for a fact that the project lives on this planet, but it doesn't seem that she is here."

"How do you know?" asked Cloud, his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Jenova can in some way give us something like a tracking signal, I would've been able to pick up the signal by now."

"You mean that she's somewhere else?"

"--on another planet."

Cloud looked like he could care less about this mission but truth be told he was worried about the project more than anything. He always hated to show other people what he was thinking. Making his somewhat of an enigma. He looked towards the sky, he saw another planet that looked as white as snow. "I guess we'll have to search other planets as well... like that one up there. I bet the project is up there." Cloud pointed to the planet he was looking at and Vincent looked in that direction as well.

"What makes you so sure?" Vincent asked, unsure.

"I can feel Sephiroth, if the project has Jenova cells; he would most likely be drawn towards her. I can feel he's up there."

"Well... if you're sure. Lets be on our way.

Cloud hopped on his motorcycle and sped off in another direction with Vincent following closely behind him.


End file.
